Forever Sleeping Beauty
by Freakish Sweetheart
Summary: Just a little something for the Somebody Fic This! prompt from Lima Designs over on Tumblr. Full summary inside.


**A/N: This is for the Somebody Fic This! prompt from Lima Designs on Tumblr. I know many of you are familiar with the story of Sleeping Beauty, so you'll notice that I've changed some details, but only to mix it up a bit. I hope you like it! :) Also check out the graphic by Lima Designs tumblr .com**

**Summary: **

**In this fairy tale, Rachel's fair maidens, Quinn and Santana, find Rachel casted under a deep sleep in which only her true love can kiss her awake. Three noblemen barge in all claiming they are her true love. Everyone each has a turn to kiss the sleeping beauty hoping that they will awake her.**

**Who is her true love that will kiss her awake? Or will she remain forever sleeping beauty?**

* * *

Forever Sleeping Beauty

On the morning of Rachel's sixteenth birthday, one of Rachel's most trusty maidens, Santana, knocks on her door. When there's no answer, Santana cracks open the door and peeks her head in. As her eyes land on the unmoving figure on the bed, she rushes to her side. There in Rachel's hand lies a single red rose, thorns embedded in her palm. Santana gasps, as she was sure all rose bushes were destroyed years ago.

"But…how?" she whispers aloud.

"That should teach you all for trying to evade my spell. Now she'll be forever Sleeping Beauty!" Blaine, the evil fairy laughs condescendingly.

A shiver runs down Santana's spine as she watches the fairy flee through the window. Gaining her mobility back, she rushes out of the room, shouting for Quinn, her sister maiden.

"Quinn! Quinn!"

Quinn comes rushing out of the kitchen, startled by the disheveled looking Latina.

"What? What is it, Santana?" she rushes out, afraid of what has her sister so frantic.

"It's begun, Quinn. It has begun." The dark haired girl says breathlessly.

"But it is impossible! There are no roses! They were all destroyed!" Quinn chokes out.

"Blaine, he must have saved one. He was there, in her room."

Tears springing to her eyes, Quinn rushes to Rachel's room to witness the tragedy for herself. Upon seeing the girl still in her bed, she breaks down. The sheer beauty and peacefulness in front of her only spurs the tears on further. Santana lays a hand on her shoulder and coerces her to compose herself so they can inform the Kings.

**...**

As soon as the Kings, Hiram and Leroy, learn of their daughter's comatose state, they order that posters be made up around the town, searching for their daughter's possible true love. Quinn and Santana are sent to spread the posters, occasionally coming across the snicker that she deserves what she had coming to her. The maidens do their best to ignore these peasants, as they are the ones who are most negative, and move on until their last poster.

It's been a couple days and no one has responded yet. The Kings aren't too worried though. They're confident that someone will come soon enough. Until then, they spend their days with their sleeping daughter, talking to her, trying to persuade her out of the clouds. Nothing works. She doesn't move an inch. But as the day grows to be night, the Kings retire to their own room, while Santana and Quinn replace their presence.

As the sun rises to the sky again, there's a bold knock at the front door. Santana is the first to answer it, revealing a strong jawed, feathery haired man. He's standing tall, with his back straight and a confidence bordering on arrogance in his eyes. The brown eyed maid smiles politely and steps aside to allow the man entry.

"My name is Jesse St. James and I am here to awaken the sleeping beauty." He voices as he puffs out his chest.

It takes everything in Santana not to roll her eyes, but she nods and scurries away to summon the Kings.

"St. James is it?" Leroy asks as he extends his hand for the young man.

"Yes sir."

"And you believe you are the true love of my daughter?" Hiram questions with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Yes, I do." Jesse says confidently, and there goes the puffing of his chest again.

"Well then, shall we get to it?" Leroy leads the way.

When they enter the room, the Kings and maids stand around the bed, making sure not to crowd the boy. The Kings watch on in anticipation and Quinn clings to Santana's arm to contain herself; from doing what? She has no clue. Jesse brushes a few strands of Rachel's hair back before leaning in, gently pressing his lips to the plump still ones. He counts five seconds before he pulls away, looking at the girl beneath him expectantly.

As the room remains still and nothing happens, the Kings let out a disappointed sigh as the maids release the breath they didn't know they were holding. Jesse's shoulders visibly slump as all the arrogance and cockiness seep out of his toes. Leroy steps forward and clasps a hand on the strong shoulder, leading him out the door.

"It was worth the try, son." Hiram says sympathetically as the boy makes his way out.

**...**

Three weeks have passed since the first attempt and no one else has come knocking. The Kings are getting irritable and send the maids out to refresh the posters. As Quinn puts up a poster at the market, a handsome gentleman approaches her.

"Excuse me ma'am, may I ask what this poster is about? _'Sleeping Beauty Rachel Berry awaits her true love's kiss'_?"

"You mean you don't know? But everyone knows of the Sleeping Beauty curse." Quinn replies, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Please forgive me, my name is Noah Puckerman, I'm new in town and am afraid I don't really know much of it." he offers a charming smile.

She smiles back and offers him a seat at a nearby bench. When they both sit, Quinn goes right into the story.

_ One day, the Kings, Hiram and Leroy, wanted a daughter. They felt that she would complete their family, so they set out to find someone to help them. Luck was in their favor as they found a woman who was more than glad to give them what they wanted. _

_ As soon as the baby was born, the Kings held a party honoring their baby girl. They invited many, many people, including the fairies in town, all except one, as he was known to cause trouble. Everyone wined and dined all the while praising the precious baby girl._

_ As the party started to wind down, everyone gave their gifts. The fairies being the most generous as they gave the baby beauty, virtue, riches, and so on and so forth until it was the last fairies turn to give. Just before the fairy could utter a word, Blaine, the troublesome fairy, appeared. He was furious that he wasn't invited, but decided to give a 'gift' anyway._

"_When her beautiful highness comes of age, she shall come across a beautiful red rose and fall dead at its serrated thorns!" and with that he's gone._

_ Everyone broke out into hysterics over the spell that was cast. They were freaking out so much that they'd forgotten the last fairy hadn't given his gift yet. He quieted down all the guests and delivered his gift._

"_Your daughter shall not die, but instead fall into a beautiful, peaceful sleep for one hundred years and only be awakened by a kiss from her one true love."_

_ Everyone cheered and the Kings thanked the fairy named Kurt. After the party was over, the Kings ordered that all rose bushes, red or otherwise, be destroyed and never to be grown again._

"But the evil fairy Blaine must have saved one somehow and gave it to her the morning of her sixteenth birthday." Quinn explains.

Noah nods his understanding and offers go back with Quinn and give it a try. She looks at him reluctantly, but shrugs. It wouldn't hurt to try.

When all the posters are renewed, Quinn and Santana lead Noah to the Kings. They seem a bit relieved when they see him, so they immediately go to Rachel's room. Noah sits on the bed next to the beauty and takes her hand in his.

"Wow. She really is beautiful." He breathes before leaning down and capturing her lips.

Everyone waits with baited breath as he pulls away. Just as the first attempt; nothing. Stillness. Noah looks at the Kings with sadness in his eyes and an apology on his tongue. They thank him for trying anyway and send him off.

**...**

As another couple of weeks pass, the Kings find a young man named Finn Hudson at their door, claiming to be Rachel's true love. They usher him inside and bring him straight to their daughter, not wanting to waste any more precious time. Finn looks her over, taking in her sheer beauty. He takes a deep breath then kisses the lips that have been kissed twice before him.

When she continues to sleep, he becomes a little angry and kicks over a chair. Before anything can get out of hand though, the Kings escort the boy to the door he came in through. They thank him for his effort and shut the door on him.

The Kings sigh and head to their bedroom. The maids clean up a bit and decide to head to their quarters as well; well Santana does, Quinn goes to sit with Rachel.

Checking to make sure no one is around in the hallway, Quinn shuts Rachel's door and climbs into bed next to the sleeping beauty. Her eyes trace over every inch of the perfect features on the pillow next to hers.

"You truly are a vision. Every time I look at you, you steal my breath away. And not only because you're beautiful on the outside, but you also have a beautiful heart." Quinn whispers her secrets into the pillow.

"Oh how I wish that heart belonged to me. I would give anything for you to love me as I do you. If only I could wake you with just a kiss."

Tears prick Quinn's eyes and her voice threatens to waver, so she caresses Rachel's hand instead of continuing. She can see where the thorns sheathed themselves in her palm. Gently, she brings the small wounds to her lips and kisses each one, willing them to heal.

"I know it won't work, but if I could just kiss you like the men before have, it would be closer than I have ever imagined me getting."

Quinn rises up on one of her elbows and cups her love's face, running a thumb across a rosy cheek. She looks at the pink plump lips then up to the closed eyelids. Leaning down, she whispers 'I love you' before firmly pressing their lips together. Tears sliding down her cheeks, she pulls away, fully expecting nothing to happen. But as she turns her back to make her way to the door, she feels the gentle caress of fingertips around her wrist. Quinn whirls around to stare at chocolate colored eyes looking up at her.

"Don't go." Whispers the lips that Quinn's just touched moments ago.

Quinn's heart stops in that moment, unable to grasp the reality of the situation. She's stunned to her spot beside Rachel's bed. But after what feels like forever, a gentle tug of her wrist gets her moving and breathing again. Rachel pulls her to the bed and looks deep into hazel abyss.

"Quinn." Rachel smiles. "I love you, more than you know." and with that, their lips meet again.

_Rachel Berry no longer a sleeping beauty._

_And they live happily ever after._


End file.
